


The Missing dragons

by Spinachdog19



Category: Dollightful (Toys)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinachdog19/pseuds/Spinachdog19
Summary: Mysterious floating islands, cracked earth, lost family, strange books and a long,hard journey. Will this all build up and be to much for Aurora? And will she find new friends along the way? Maybe she will find others like her or completely different from her. Dragons can be strange creatures that don't get along with other breeds of dragon but once, hundreds of thousands years ago, they were all together in harmony until fights happened and lives were lost. They were separated from each other and now most don't know there are others like them. Could Aurora bring them all back together and fix her ancestors past?
Kudos: 2





	The Missing dragons

Hey guys, this is my first story so hope you enjoy. Also the original characters belong to Dollightful, she has a youtube channel and i think you should check her out especially if you want to know more about the dragons.


End file.
